Broken Without You
by LexyLeigh8903
Summary: Hermione thought everything in her life was perfect until a twist at a ball one night left her with a friend she never dreamed of having and a romance to last a life time. But can they stand the test of time? HermioneLucius M for later chapters
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character, just the plot. I am not making any money off of this. Thanks. Wish I owned Lucius though... :)

Only five years had passed since the end of the legendary war. The light side had prevailed and only one name came to mind. Lucius Malfoy. He had turned on his Dark Master and came to the light. His family, on the other hand, was a different story. Narcissa and Draco had abandoned him, and their murder occurred the same day of Lord Voldemort's falling. It was true that Lucius felt a mild stinging loss for the two, but over the years it had faded. Now he was the most eligible bachelor in the Wizarding World and happily working for the Ministry of Magic again, since his name had been cleared of all charges. Bellatrix Lestrange was the only Death Eater that was not caught. She seemed as if she had disappeared from the wizarding world and after 2 years of searching the Ministry assumed she had either been blown to bits or had run for fear of getting caught and closed the case.

Harry Potter was now married to Cho Chang, Ron was set to marry a young woman named Susan Colecus, and Hermione was engaged to a very prominent Ministry Official. Things seemed to be right as rain with the golden trio, but you know the old saying thing's aren't always as they seem. At least they weren't for Hermione.

Author's Note: So what do you think guys? How am I doing so far. I know it's short at the beginning but I will try to make every chapter longer & longer. It's going to have a lot of chapters, so be prepared for a long ride ahead. I am working on Chapter 3 right now. This is the prologue & chapters 1 & 2 are already up, so read & review & I promise I will keep em coming.


	2. Invitations & Apologies

**Author's Note:** _Okay so here is Chapter 1. There will be some clues as to what is going to happen. Context clues of course. Just read carefully and you might be able to guess what evil I have planned. Haha, well let me know what you think people!  
-Lexy_  
----------------------------------

Hermione had been hard at work on an invisibility potion she was researching and creating when she heard a knock at her office door.

"Come in," she called, not looking up from her work until she heard a smooth voice that she knew only too well, but had not heard for several years. She looked up into the gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Can I help you Mr. Malfoy?," she asked a little cautiously.

"Yes Ms. Granger, you most certainly can. I am holding a Christmas ball for the Ministry Employees at my manor a week from tomorrow. I was hoping you and your fiancé would attend," he stated, his voice like silk.

"Well I'm sure he would love to attend, but seeing as you work at the ministry and he does as well, why didn't you ask him yourself at work?," she asked politely.

"I choose to give some invitations in person, but there is something else I wanted to converse with you about."

Hermione gave him a puzzled look and nodded to the chair in front of her desk, signaling for him to take a seat.

"Ms. Granger, I know that our track record isn't the most upstanding one, so I chose to speak with you about it. I wanted to apologize for any past disputes and actions on my part. I was a different man back then, blinded by glory that could never be achieved and brain washed by a brilliant man. Although he was brilliant, he was twisted, and I want to make amends with you," he said, and after a long pause from Hermione, she replied.

"Well Mr. Malfoy.." she began.

"Please, call me Lucius," he interjected.

"Lucius, I can't say that I am completely forgiving you, because trust issues still run deep with me, but I can say that I will give you a chance to make amends."

"Thank you Ms. Granger, I assure you, you won't regret it. I look forward to seeing you and your fiancé," he stated, standing with Hermione following him to the door. They shook hands and he exited the office after giving her a peaceful smile.

Hermione returned to her desk and slumped down into. Just what was he trying to get at, visiting her at work and giving her the apology bit? Only time would tell she concluded and pushed all thoughts of Lucius and parties from her mind to return to her work.

-----------------

Upon returning to her home that evening she had Damien, her fiancé, over for dinner to discuss the ball and to catch up on the week at work.

"Damien, we've been invited to a ball at Malfoy Manor by Lucius. He dropped by work today and gave me the news," she told him from across the table.

"Oh really? I wonder why he didn't just drop by my office and invite us. That's odd," he stated, a puzzled look upon his features.

"Yes I thought so myself, but oh well. He also apologized for past discretions and asked to make amends with me. I found that strange too."

"That is odd. Ah well, we will go if you want to," he said, almost distantly.

"Okay, I'll send the reply tomorrow informing him that we will be coming," she stated, and stood to clear the table.

"Alright, well I have to get back to the office. I'm working late tonight so I won't be home. I'm just going to sleep at the office and take a change of clothes with me for work tomorrow," he said standing and giving her a light peck on the cheek. She smiled and watched him leave before returning to the kitchen to wash up the dishes and get ready for bed.

-----------------------

Time flew quickly and before Hermione knew it, the day of the ball had arrived. She took the day off from work and spent the day primping and getting ready. When she stepped out of her master bathroom Damien was waiting in the bedroom. He drew a large breath upon seeing her. Her long brown curls were perfect laid upon her shoulders, a few pinned up here and there. The long navy blue strapless ball gown she had on hugged her every curve and made her look like an angel.

"You look amazing Hermione. Are you ready?," he asked softly.

"Yes I do believe I am. Time to make our appearance then!," she exclaimed and they both apparated to Malfoy Manor.

**Author's Note Again:**_ Okay so what did you think. R&R & I will be sure to get this story going! Thanks much! LOVE_


	3. Dancing & Deception

**Author's Note: **_Okay so here we are again. This chapter was not easy to write but once I got into it I flew through it. Enjoy!  
------------------------------------------_

Upon arriving at the ball Damien and Hermione entered and said hello to several other guests before Hermione spotted one of her best friends in the world. None other than Ginny Weasley. She dashed over to where the young woman stood and wrapped her arms around her.

"Ginny it's so good to see you! I haven't heard from you in ages and I was secretly hoping you would be here!," she exclaimed.

"Oh Hermione I am so happy to see you too. I'm here with Ron and his wife actually. Dad and Mum and here somewhere too. I'm sure they would love to see you as well," she bubbled to Hermione.

"Oh it would be lovely to see them again. Have you met my fiance Damien?," she asked with a smile.

"I believe I have. I've been trying to get a job at the Ministry and ran into him a time or two. He never told me of you," she said a little cautiously but quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Well that's great that you two know each other. He's amazing. We haven't set a date yet but we're thinking about a fall wedding next year," she told the red head with excitement.

"That sounds lovely. Oh my, there is Lucius. He's making his grand entrance. Oh and it seems he's headed this way! For an older man he's quite good looking don't you think?," Ginny asked Hermione in a low voice.

"Ginerva! Oh stop it!," she said with a laugh.

"Stop what might I ask?," Lucius inquired with that voice like silk floating through the air right to Hermione's ear.

"Oh it's nothing Lucius," Hermione said, her cheeks flushing red and her eyes finding the floor quite interesting.

Lucius placed a hand under Hermione's chin and lifted it up softly.

"A woman as beautiful as you should hold her head high Ms. Granger."

"Please, call me Hermione. I assume you've met my fiance Damien," she said with a small voice, waving her hand to Damien who was now quietly standing by her side.

"Yes, we've had the pleasure of running into each other a time or two."

The men then shook hands and smiled, greeting each other politely.

"Good to see you again Lucius and thank you for having us here. You really did the place up wonderfully, but I guess it doesn't take much for a man of your social standing eh?," Damien stated jokingly.

"Yes, well, I did give it a shot and I have to have some kind of excitement around here. I figured since the Christmas parties are always a bore when they are held at the Ministry, I might be able to add a little spice if I held it here this year," he said bemused.

"Well I'm off to get a drink. Hermione would you like anything?," Damien asked her sweetly.

"No thank you Damien, I'm a cheap drunk so I'm going to limit myself to one glass of wine tonight and I don't want to get started this early," she laughed.

"I'll accompany you if that's alright Damien," Ginny asked with a smile.

"That would be lovely. Shall we?," Damien asked as he extended his arm for Ginny to take. They headed off for the bar, leaving Hermione and Lucius to themselves.

"And then there were two," Hermione said jokingly.

"Indeed. Would you care for a dance Hermione?," Lucius asked sweetly.

"As a matter of fact that sound lovely," said Hermione, smiling politely at Lucius. He took her hand and led her out on the floor.

After the fifth song they danced to Hermione started to get tired and wondered where on earth Damien could be. She hadn't seen him in quite some time now, so she went off to search, informing Lucius that she would be right back.

"Lucius I can't find him anywhere. I don't know where on earth he could be!," she stated, her voice level starting to sound a bit hysterical.

"No need to fear, I shall kill two birds with one stone. I'll give you a tour of the manor and we will look for him together! How does that sound?," he asked, his voice sincere.

"That sounds lovely. I'm ready when you are, just let me get that glass of wine right quick," she said with a smile. Lucius escorted her to the bar and asked for a glass of the finest wine they had tonight for the lovely Ms. Granger.

She blushed profusely and thanked him. He then took her arm and linked it through his to begin the tour.

They went through hall after hall and still they had not spotted Damien. Lucius eye brow shot up upon hearing something moving about and beginning to make quite a ruckus the closer they got to the door. He told Hermione to stand back, for it may be someone taking advantage of having the Manor open that night. He swung the door open, his wand in his right hand, prepared for what he might face to find Damien Luciano, Hermione's fiance and her best friend Ginny Weasley in a very compromising state. Hermione's cinnamon eyes seemed to glow red upon finding the two in such a position.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!," she screeched.

"Oh merlin, Hermione I'm so sorry," Damien began.

"Save it you bloody prick!," she spat, her voice full of venom, "And you, Ginny, YOU are supposed to be my best friend and this is how you treat me?," she asked, her hands shaking with rage.

"I should castrate you Damien. I thought you loved me. I was sadly mistaken," she said, her eyes now welling with tears but Lucius was surprised that not the first one fell.

"I demand you both leave the premises and never return again," Lucius stated coldly, his eyes the look of steel.

"Damien I want your things out of my house by the end of the weekend," Hermione said, not even able to make eye contact with him when she said it.

Damien simply nodded. The two dressed and left. Lucius turned to Hermione and took him into her arms. She went limp and sobbed into Lucius' chest.

"I loved him so much. How could they both do this to me? I was always faithful to him. Always. I never gave him a reason to do such a thing to me," Lucius heard through her tears.

"Shh, he knows now what he lost and if he doesn't then he is a fool my dear. You are lovely and the brightest witch of our time. If he can't see that, then it is his loss. You need a man who can appreciate you for how wonderful you really are," Lucius cooed into her ear, tightening his grip on the young witch.

"You are in no condition to be by yourself right now. Let me wrap up this party and I will return. Let me take you out to the terrace and I will return briefly," he said with a sweet smile and a squeeze. She nodded and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. After escorting her to the terrace to leave her with her thoughts for a moment he went to the ball room.

"Okay people, it was a wonderful evening, having you all here. Happy Christmas and see you at work on Monday. I'm afraid I'm not feeling well and it's time for me to retire to my chambers. Good night," he said to his guests and waited until the last one was gone. He grabbed two bottles of wine, along with two wine glasses and returned to the terrace where Hermione was sitting with her arms wrapped around her, still crying.  
------------------------------------  
**Author's Note:**_ And we're at the end of another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. That damn Damien. I don't like him at all. So what do I have in store for you now? Well we'll see. Tune in for the next installment of Broken Without You!!!  
-LexyLeigh_


End file.
